


Breaking Tradition

by randarama



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Rare Pairings, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 15:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12684978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randarama/pseuds/randarama
Summary: After every full moon battle, Minako and Junpei have a tradition of going out to eat. Today Minako gets pulled away, much to Junpei's annoyance, but somehow he manages to find himself with an unlikely dining companion. The almighty Empress herself, Mitsuru Kirijo, eating at a little hole in the wall? Stranger things have happened.





	Breaking Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pretty old fanfic (probably about three years old now?) that I found when looking through a bunch of old writing on my hard drive. I don't think I ever posted it anywhere because I was waiting to write more of it (haha) but I still like it so here it is! You're welcome, two other people out there that ship this. It probably would've been more romantic if I'd actually written more, but oh well.

It was sometime near the end of school, the day after a full moon, and Junpei very much did not want to be at school right now. If he had his way he would be in his room, in his bed, hopefully dreaming about pretty girls. Instead, Junpei put his head in his hands and groaned. A student somewhere in the back shushed him quietly. If he had the energy he would have turned around and shushed them right back, but moving was the last thing he wanted to do right now. Junpei’s face was quickly sliding down towards his desk and his eyes squeezed closed, as if somehow he could will his tiredness away. Sometimes he wished he could take the day off after a full moon battle, even though he knew it would never happen. Mitsuru would never allow it.

Slowly, wincing at the light, he cracked open his eyelids to look over at Minako. She’d been asleep all afternoon, and Junpei could have sworn he’d heard her snoring more than once. How she always got away with it when he was always getting into trouble, he never knew. Maybe the teachers didn’t care as long as her test grades were still perfect.

The bell rang, jolting Minako upright in her seat. Junpei wasn’t so lucky. With a muffled thud, he went crashing down to the floor, taking half the things on his desk with him. A couple of students nearby were snickering, and when he looked over he noticed Minako was trying to hide that she was too.

With a grunt, Junpei pushed himself up from the floor and began shaking his head, trying to clear it of the groggy almost-nap muck clouding his brain. Minako busied herself with putting away her things (half of which had lay unused while she had attempted to get some shut-eye) and after a few minutes Junpei sauntered over to her desk.

“Hey, Leader.” She didn’t even need to look up to hear the grin in his voice. “Ready to feast on some high-class cuisine?”

“Am I ever not?” Minako answered, as her stomach let out a growl.

She slung her bag over her shoulder and pushed in her chair. The two made their way over to the door, when it slid open with a sharp _thwap_ , and a gasping Hidetoshi stood trying to catch his breath.

“M-Minako-kun…” he panted.

Junpei looked at her, eyebrows knitted in confusion. She shrugged, just as confused as he was.

“I found a new lead on the smoker case, come with me!”

He grabbed her arm so tight Minako thought it would bruise as he tried to pull her down the hallway. She held onto the doorframe as hard as she could, but her fingers were slipping quickly.

“Hidetoshi-kun, wait! I already have plans for today!”

He let go, but his mouth was turned downwards into a frown as he looked over at Junpei.

“With him?”

“Yeah, sometimes we go ou-“

“Whatever plans you have with him couldn’t be as important as the safety of this institution and its students.”

Minako sighed as she turned to Junpei. She was about to ask Junpei if they could reschedule for tomorrow, when he spoke up.

“Hey man, she said she has plans.” His voice was steady, but his face betrayed his annoyance.

Hidetoshi pursed his lips.

“Iori,” he said with a sneer. “This is student council business. Unless you want to tell me that you’ve been the one smoking in the restroom, you’d better move along before I find a reason to write you up.”

Junpei stepped forward, reaching to grab Hidetoshi’s collar, when Minako stepped in. Her hand gently pushed Junpei back.

“Junpei, don’t. You’ll only make it worse. We can reschedule for tomorrow, okay?” She smiled, but it was laced with an unspoken apology.

“You’re just gonna let this guy walk all over you like that!?”

“Junpei…”

“No, don’t ‘Junpei’ me! Whatever stupid shit he’s gonna have you do can wait. We shouldn’t have to-“

Junpei was cut off by Hidetoshi handing him a slip of paper. Junpei snatched it from his hand. “DETENTION” read the big letters on top.

“What the hell is this for!?”

“Threatening a student, offensive language, yelling in the hallway,” Hidetoshi replied with a hint of a smirk.

Junpei glared daggers at Hidetoshi, and looked down at Minako. She was still making giant puppy dog eyes at him, as if it would make everything okay. It only made him angrier.

“Fine!” Junpei shouted, stuffing the detention slip in his pocket. “I’m outta here. Have fun with your _boyfriend_ , Minako.”

He stomped off down the hallway, ignoring whatever Minako was yelling at him and the glare Hidetoshi was using to burn a hole right through his back. He trudged down the stairs, not looking where he was going, and almost smacked into someone as he turned the corner.

Seeing who it was, he mumbled out a small, “Sorry, Mitsuru-senpai,” and started back down the stairs.

“Wait, Iori.”

Junpei sighed. He’d rather not talk to anyone right now, but he knew better than to ignore Mitsuru.

“Are you… all right?” she asked. “You seem upset.”

Junpei raised his eyebrows in surprise. He’d never thought of her as the type of person that would outright ask something like that, although he wasn’t sure why.

“Nothing you have to worry about…” he answered.

“O-oh.” Was he imagining it, or did she seem relieved? There was an awkward pause, and Junpei took it as his cue to leave. “Wait, Iori!” She looked unsure of herself, an expression which seemed alien on someone like Mitsuru. “Um… I know I may not be the easiest person to express your feelings to, but if something is bothering you, please don’t hesitate to talk to me.” When he didn’t look convinced, she continued. “I _am_ part of the team, as much as Minako or Yukari. I’d like for you to think of me as someone you can ask for help from too, every once in a while...”

Junpei began to say no, that he didn’t need any god damn therapist, thanks. But then he hesitated. Keeping his anger to himself hadn’t really helped him in the past. He sighed.

“Me and Minako have this… thing where, after every full moon battle, we go to this Chinese place we found. It’s like some tradition we have, I guess. But today Hidetoshi came to get her for some stupid Student Council thing – uh, no offense – and she didn’t even _try_ to stop him. And then he gave me detention!”

He moved his gaze from the wall he had been staring at to Mitsuru. Her eyebrows were lowered pensively, and she took a moment before she spoke.

“I can talk to Odagiri, if you wish. I fear this may be partly my fault,” she said, sounding genuinely regretful. “After all, I was the one who asked Arisato to join the Student Council.”

Junpei snorted ungracefully.

“Not like you’re the one who made her go with Hidetoshi.”

“I suppose,” she said with a slight smile. “As for Arisato, unfortunately I can’t talk to her for you. That’s something you have to do yourself.” Mitsuru paused. “But go easy on her. If this is a tradition the two of you have, I’m fairly certain she feels as strongly about breaking the commitment as you do.”

“Tch, didn’t seem like it…” Junpei sighed. “But thanks anyway, Senpai. I probably should just talk to her tomorrow.”

At that moment, his stomach decided it was done with all the drama. It growled loud enough for some passing students to give Junpei a strange look, and Mitsuru chuckled.

“Iori,” she started. “Would you… Actually, never mind.”

His curiosity piqued, Junpei couldn’t resist asking what she was going to say.

“I was just wondering… if I should ask to accompany you to the restaurant today, but then I thought better of it. It’s something you and Arisato do together, I couldn’t intrude on that.”

Junpei’s stomach grumbled in response. She was probably right, but at the moment Junpei wasn’t about to reject the offer.

 

* * *

 

When Junpei had mentioned the “Chinese place” that he and Minako had found, Mitsuru had expected it to be somewhere relatively recognizable. Part of the Iwatodai Strip Mall, or maybe nearby Paulownia. Instead, Junpei appeared to be leading her down a series of shady alleyways near the station. Mitsuru hoped he knew where he was going, because she found herself completely lost about five corners ago.

“Iori, are you sure you know where you’re going?”

“Yeah, we’re almost there,” he reassured her. They turned a corner and he pointed. “There it is!”

The two arrived at a run-down looking restaurant nearby what seemed to be Shirakawa Boulevard. The place might have had a sign at some point, but the name was long worn away. Mitsuru was skeptical, but when she looked at Junpei, he seemed to be put in a better mood just by being there.

“Ta da da da!” he sang with a grin. “I know it doesn’t look like much, and it’s probably nothing close to the fancy places you’re used to eating at, but dude, they have some of the best food I’ve ever tasted.”

“I suppose I’ll have to trust you until I try it for myself, then.”

Junpei opened the door for her, and a stream of air wafted out the thick aroma of food. Well, it certainly _smelled_ delicious.

When they walked in, the restaurant was almost empty. Aside from the ageing owner, the only people inside were the elderly couple in the corner and the greasy young man sitting near the kitchen. The owner welcomed them as they walked in, and, after returning the greeting, Junpei continued walking to a table near the middle of the room. Mitsuru hesitated.

“Are we allowed to just… sit down anywhere?”

“Last time I checked, yeah,” he said, pulling out her chair for her. The chair was missing a plastic stopper on one of its legs and it wobbled little under her as she sat down. Junpei went to sit across from her, looking as at ease as she looked restless. He pulled two plastic menus from the display and handed her one. She took it and made a face as she felt something sticky under her thumb. She thought she heard Junpei stifle a laugh, but when she looked up his eyes were on the menu.

Mitsuru opened her own to the first page, trying to avoid the sticky spot as best as she could. She had no idea what to order. Most of these dishes were completely unfamiliar to her.

“Iori?” she asked, looking over the top of her menu.

“Mm?”

“What do you recommend?”

Junpei pondered her question for a moment, leaning back on his chair.

“Anything with duck is usually good here. The wonton noodle soup was awesome last time I had it, too. Actually, maybe I’ll get that again…” he trailed off, going back to his menu.

“Duck…” she mumbled. Mitsuru looked at the menu, hoping that Junpei’s suggestion had narrowed down the selection. It had, but not by much. She sighed. Maybe she’d just order whatever he did.

The owner ambled over, notebook in hand, to come and take their orders.

“Good afternoon, Junpei,” he began with a smile, “and…?”

“Mitsuru Kirijo,” Mitsuru answered with a small bow.

“Ahh, Mitsuru-chan. I have heard Junpei and Minako-chan mention your name before, you are even more beautiful than Junpei described.”

Mitsuru blushed and accepted the compliment with a “thank you”, but her face displayed confusion, gaze focused on Junpei. He, on the other hand, was doing his best to look everywhere _but_ her.

“Speaking of Minako-chan, where is she today? I’ve never seen you two apart.”

Junpei’s expression darkened.

“She was busy today,” was all he said.

“Ah well, can’t be helped. At least you found another beautiful girl willing to put up with you, huh?” The owner let out a boisterous laugh that echoed around the restaurant. “Anyway, enough chatting, you two came here for food. What can I get you two?”

“Pork chow fun,” Junpei said with a forced smile. “And a 1UP.”

The owner nodded and turned to Mitsuru. She still hadn’t decided what she was going to order.

“I suppose I’ll order…” She hesitated. “The same dish as Iori. And some freshly brewed green tea, please.”

“Of course,” the owner said as he jotted down their orders. “I’ll get those drinks out now.”

Mitsuru and Junpei thanked the man, and the table faded to an awkward silence as he walked away. Junpei was frowning at the table as he picked at the corner with his fingernail. Mitsuru thought she should say something. She wasn’t sure what.

The owner came back and cheerfully delivered their drinks before returning to the kitchen.

Not knowing what to do, Mitsuru poured a cup of tea and waited for it to cool. When she was sure she could swallow it without burning herself, she took a sip and sighed contently. The drink warmed her from the inside and helped calm her.

“This tea is delicious…” she said quietly. Junpei chuckled.

“Did you think I’d agree to take you here if it wasn’t good?”

“You never know,” Mitsuru answered with that smile of hers. “You could just have terrible taste.”

“H-hey! I have great taste!”

Junpei was shouting too loudly for the tiny empty restaurant, but for some reason Mitsuru discovered she was laughing, comfortable with it. It was very like him, much more so than his silence earlier, and she welcomed the familiarity in the unfamiliar environment.

Junpei was still pouting when their food arrived. Two steaming plates of noodles sat on the table in front of each of them, making Junpei’s stomach growl. He picked up his chopsticks and began eating as quickly as he could while still being moderately polite. Mitsuru wondered if she should ask what the correct etiquette at this restaurant was, but watching Junpei wolf his food down, she supposed he probably wouldn’t know either.

Mitsuru picked up her chopsticks and began to eat her food. The utensils felt strange in her hand. She was used to eating fancy French cuisine with expensive silverware; Chopsticks weren’t usually featured at the dinners she attended.

The noodles slipped easily from her grasp, and as she sighed she swore she heard Junpei snort into his food.

“Is something funny, Iori?” Mitsuru asked with an icy undertone.

“N-no!” he defended, surprised she had heard him. “It’s just…” he faltered, wondering if it was worth it to continue. “I knew you had to be bad at _something_. Just never thought it’d be chopsticks.”

Now it was her turn to get defensive.

“I can use chopsticks perfectly fine.” She tried to sound confident, but her blush said otherwise.

This time, Mitsuru knew she heard him snort.

“Nah, you’re holding ‘em all wrong. See, your hand should be more like this…”

Junpei leaned over the table to move her fingers to where they should be, his hands shaping hers gently. His hands were very warm, Mitsuru noticed. A stark contrast to her own. People often told her that her hands were cold, and she vaguely wondered if he thought so too. Mitsuru looked up at him, finding his face inches from hers. Junpei froze, and then let go of her hand like he had been shocked. She found herself missing the warmth.

“S-so uh, yeah, that should make it easier,” he mumbled as he sat back down, staring at his food.

“Thank you, Iori.”

He glanced up at Mitsuru, and was shocked to see her smiling. Usually when they interacted, it was limited to overreaching on his part, and exasperation on hers. Sometimes he got lucky – like the night they had to sneak into the school – and he could conjure a smile and some praise from Mitsuru. Those were the moments he remembered most fondly. He liked it when he could make her smile.

Junpei realized he’d been staring at her, and jerked his gaze back to his plate. He could feel his cheeks heating up, but couldn’t stop the grin from splitting his face ear to ear.

“D-don’t mention it,” he told her.


End file.
